Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?
by daydream53
Summary: Okay who left the radio in the barn? Mikey is left to roam Casey's grandma's farm house. What will happen when he finds an old radio in the barn then uses it to keep himself amused! To bad he never realised he gained an aduience! song-fic R


This is dedicated to **ChizuMeahara**, she asked for a story with the song Do ya think i'm sexy by Rod Stewart and this is what I came up with! I hope you like it and find it as good as the others!! Sorry it took for ever... my muse kind of left me then another came along... in short i have become obsessed with the move the covenant....

Working on the other requests people have asked about!!.... sorry for the wait my muse is back and kicking... hopefuly i can get a few more things out before it runs away again!!

READ ON!!

* * *

Mikey stood on the porch of Casey's grandmother's farmhouse, completely board out of his mind. Master Splinter had decided that the guys need to get away from the city, so along with April and Casey they drove off to the country. It was now three day's in, and Mikey was left with nothing to do. Master Splinter, Raph and Leo had ventured into the forest earlier that morning, to do what the ninja master called channeling each other's chi. Mikey and Donny translated it to learning to getting along. April and Casey left a few hours earlier to go on a picnic, saying they would be back for dinner. Leaving the two youngest turtles to watch the farmhouse. Right away Donny took over the only TV to watch a special on the discovery channel. Something about space, or was it that Newton guy, Mikey wasn't to sure, or really cared.

So now the youngest turtle stood outside the rickety house desperately looking for something to do. Mikey's eyes landed on the door to the barn, "Doesn't hurt to try and look." the turtle said to himself. The nun chuck carrying turtle dashed to the entrance and tossed open the doors, a haze of dust filled the air. Mikey let out a cough and waved the dirt way from his face. "Casey needs to vacuum more." He muttered to himself, letting his eyes adjust to the darked room. "What to do, what to do?" Mikey continued, stepping into the storage area.

The orange loving turtle roamed around the barn to find anything to hold his amusement. Out of the corner of his eye, Mikey spotted a black portable radio peaking out from the edge of the hay. The turtle hoisted the box up from the hay and out of the barn. He gently placed the radio on the edge of the porch, with a slight grunt. With the tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, Mikey set to work trying to get the stereo to work.

After a few frustrating minutes the youngest turtle gave up, and took to glaring at the music player. "Donny?" Mikey called turning to the door of the farmhouse.

"Don't even think about it Michelangelo." the purple wearing turtle yelled back.

"How do you know that I am not dieing out here and I am calling for help?" Mikey wailed, a fake hurt expression on his face. The orange loving turtle crossed his arms over his chest, to add to the moment.

"Are you dieing or in any other way in need of emergency assistance." Donny questioned, yelling from the other side of the front door.

"Uumm...." Mikey trailed off, examining himself for injuries. "No." The orange loving turtle hollered.

"Then don't even think about it." Donny answered, the tone in his voice said drop it.

Mikey sighed turning his back to the house, putting is attention back on the radio. "On to plan C, or should I call it plan R for Raph." Mikey muttered to himself, closing the gap between himself, and the boom box. With a swift kick that would make Raph proud, Mikey struck the machine. It tipped back and fourth and let out a stream of static. Then music flooded out from the Radio.

**Sugar  
Sugar  
mmm ... ooh **

A smirk played across the orange loving turtle's face. Quickly he glanced around the front yard checking for anyone watching.

**She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all her questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking? **

Happy with a lack of audience, Mikey began to bob his head with the beat.

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know **

Then the orange wearing turtle added his shoulders, bringing them up and down. Behind him Donny pulled open the door of the farmhouse, to find the source of the music.

**If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so **

Soon the ninja turtles began to swing his arms, bring his whole upper body into it. Tying to do his best sprinkler dance.

**He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further **

Mikey couldn't help but add his legs. Getting into the whole swing of things. He tried his best impression of Carlton from Fresh Prince of Blair. From the edge of the forest Master Splinter Raph and Leo hovered in the shadows.

**Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant **

Mikey then began doing his best single lady's dance. Then broke out into his own choreographed version. The youngest ninja turtle missed Casey and April duck into the barn, then peek out between the doors.

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know **

Mikey continued on to his best version of the dance to Thriller. Out of the corner of his eyes Mikey spotted Donny leaning against the door way of the farm house.

**If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so **

The orange wearing turtle spun around to his immediate older brother. "Hey Donny?" He stammered, jumping to the radio.

**His heart's beating like a drum  
'Cause at last he's got his girl home  
Relax, baby, now we are alone **

From the barn Casey and April bust out in applause. Leo and Raph joined in, they and Master Splinter stepping out from the darkness of the forest. Mikey dove to the radio still playing on the porch of the farm house. With a quick swipe it fell to the ground, and with a hiss of static, went dead.

"Hey Guys, long time no see!" Mikey said, letting out a nervously laugh in the process. The turtle tried his best to play it off by leaning against the the poll holding up the roof of the porch. "What's up?"

"Nothing much Mike." Raph answered trying to suppress a laugh. "How about you bro?"

"I hear you think your sexy." Leo snorted, bursting out into laughter, Raph, Donny, Casey and April followed close behind. Even Master Splinter had an amused smile on his face.

"Oh Mikey," April said, leaning on Casey for support.

"Come on guys it's not that funny." Mikey whined, digging his foot into the ground.

"Sorry Mike, but you set yourself up for stuff like this." Donny snickered, Mikey stuck out his tung in response.

"Michelangelo, my son you should have sensed us round, Especially your brother Donatello. He was right behind you." Master Splinter cut in, stepping forward to his youngest. Only the ninja master could find this as a teachable moment.

"But Master Splinter." Mikey cried, turning wide eyed to his father. The Rat raised one of his hands indicating silence.

"You attention may need work my son," Master Splinter said, "But your moves are, as you say epic." Everyone fell into a fit of laughter, including the knowledgeable rat himself. Laughter echoed around the clearing the farmhouse rested in.

"Sure Master Splinter." Casey said, trying to ketch his breath. "More like epic fail."

"Come on Sexy." Leo said, throwing a arm over Mikey's shoulder. "Let's start dinner."

"Why so you can burn down the farmhouse?" Mikey shot back, smiling at his blue clad brother.

"Oh no he didn't." April yelled, sending herself into another fit of giggles. Mikey ducked out from under his brothers arm, avoiding the swigging hand.

"You need some ice for that burn?" The youngest turtle continued, smile growing on his face.

"No, but your going to need some for the bruise your going to have." Leo joked, diving after Mikey. The orange wearing turtle let out a girlish scream and fled from his oldest brother. Donny and Raph exchanged glances then chased after the other two.

"That leaves us with making dinner." Casey huffed, watching the three oldest turtles try and tackle Mikey. April let out a soft sigh of content, and placed a hand on her boyfriends arm.

"Come on," the red headed woman said, pulling the man to the door. "Let's get started."

"I will help you Mrs. O'Neil." Master Splinter said, following the two humans into the house. In the back ground they could hear shrill cry followed by several groans.

* * *

I love Reviews and Reviews fule my need to post faster!!

so Tell me what you think! I'll take the good and take the bad... but i like the good better!!

I know Casey's farms house is bigger than i described it but oh welll, you people probably never noticed!!!!!

Any way REVIEW PLEASE, they make me happy!!

Lovs,  
Dream


End file.
